The Turner Family
by GrimmHearts
Summary: Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Harry reads some family books and finds out that his mother was the descendant of William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will be slash, eventually. HP/JS...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, Grimm doesn't own Harry Potter or PotC! **

**The Turner Family**

**Summary:** _Harry reads some family books and finds out that his mother was the descendant of William Turner Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Wanting to know more about his family history he finds a potion that would give him the knowledge of an ancestor but it doesn't work the way he thought it would._

**Chapter One**

-_**Prologue**_-

Harry was sitting in his room looking at a large book his aunt had given to him when he had arrived at the beginning of the summer. To his knowledge Vernon had no idea the book existed or that Petunia even had it. Its contents were shocking to say the least. Harry had read the book five times since he had received it and still he wanted to know more.

The book was the family history, The Turner Family history. His mother had been a Turner before his grandmother had remarried. Petunia wasn't even related to his mom, she was the daughter of Matthew Evans. The blasted headmaster both knew and was putting his life at risk or he didn't know and was positive the wards would hold.

If what he had read on blood wards was true then they were never there in the first place. Even if the there had been a ward based on his blood then they wouldn't hold up against Ol' Moldy now that the idiot had his blood running through his veins. It amazed him that even after a year with his blood Tom hadn't tried to get to him.

Well he didn't really care as long as Tom stayed away Harry didn't feel the need to get dragged into the coming war anymore. Not after the death of Sirius. He figured there just wasn't a point to fighting Tom anymore. Even if he still had the Weasely's, Hermione and Remus everything had changed when his godfather fell behind the veil.

He had lost his passion to fight Tom if he ever had it in the first place.

Thinking like this usually left him feeling depressed and disappointed. So to stop he placed the potions book he had taken to reading the past few days on top of the Family book. The potion he was staring at was a fairly easy potion for someone of Hermione's brewing class so for Harry it would be mildly difficult. But he wasn't going to give up the chance to have the knowledge of the past and what the founder of the Turner line had gone threw. So with a renewed sense of vigor he reread the page for the tenth time before seeing if he had the required ingredients to brew the potion.

After checking on everything he began the hour long process of brewing the potion. The base of the potion was easy enough a few common garden herbs he'd snitched from Petunia and a drop of his blood got the potion started. After ten minutes he brought the herbs to a boil and added the Duskywing wings. As he brewed he thought about who he wanted to know about.

William Turner. The family legends say that he was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. That he had once been a blacksmith that had gotten to close to a pirate and had become obsessed with the pirate ways. Another family myth was he became a pirate because that was what his lady love always dreamed of, 'A pirate to sweep her off her feet.' He didn't know which to believe but if he had to choose he thought it was more then likely that he had fallen in love and had done something incredibly brave and stupid to catch the apple of his eye.

With only two ingredients left to add he looked over at the page again to make sure it was right. Confirming that he had done it right he sat down after turning to heat down so the potion would sizzle and not boil he added the Bile and waited a little more. Picking up the potions book he flipped the pages only to realize one page was thicker then the others. It was the one that had his potion written on it. Why he hadn't noticed before was beyond him getting the knife Sirius had gifted to him he pried the page apart to find a note written to the brewer of the potion.

_To the one with the guts to brew this potion:_

_Before finishing the potion I would suggest firmly mind you, that you pack everything that you hold dear to you as you might not come home. Thanks for understanding._

_Blinky._

_'Well that was a surprise.'_ Harry thought as he put the note back and knowing that it wasn't going to hurt him to do as the note said packed up his belongings after all better safe then sorry. He packed everything from his newer school books to his invisibility cloak. And was thanking Moody he had gotten that new trunk. Looking at the time he pressed his thumb to the falcon on his trunk to shrink it and stuck it in his pocket and added the Dried Bloodroot to the potion. Waiting for the potion to cool he took a look around. Home, the note said, he might not come home. But where was home? He didn't know yet but he was going to find out. He filled two vials capped one and put it in his pocket and drank the other.

The effects were immediate everything went numb and he saw a blue light. After a moment he felt hot and he felt water on his face after a moment he opened his eyes only to close them again as the sun assaulted him. It took him a bit to get used to the sun and the sounds of the sea but as he did he realized he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was a man with long black hair tied back with a red bandera and his eyes outlined with kohl. From the way he was dressed Harry guessed the potion worked just not the way he had assumed. Merlin was he glad to have listened to that note now. A voice brought him back to the present.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Harry nodded and stood up. Blinking he looked at the man in front of him again. The man didn't seem too concerned about him but that didn't matter he just had a few questions for the man and he'd be on his merry.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering where I was and the date as well." The man smiled at least that was what Harry assumed he did and answered him.

"Well lad, you are about fifty yards from Port Royal in the Caribbean. And it is Friday, August 12th, 1667. There are you satisfied?"

* * *

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **I made Changes.

~Grimm.


	2. Port Royal

**Disclaimer, see chapter one!**

-**Chapter Two**-

**Port Royal**

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. The past, he was in the bloody past! The potion wasn't supposed to work that way. He was just supposed to receive the knowledge of his ancestors. That was all. Remembering that he wasn't alone he turned back to the man.

"Who are you?" he asked, not wanting to be with someone whose name he didn't know. Besides the man made him feel a little apprehensive and Harry has always listened to his instincts, right or wrong.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." At Harry's blank look Jack cleared his throat. "And who are you then? After all it isn't everyday I find a boy just appearing out of nowhere on a beach."

Harry took a look around and sure enough they were on a beach. That also answered Harry's other, unasked question. He had just appeared no flashy lights, no loud noises, just a nice here I am that's that. Harry didn't know if he should give his real name but he decided after looking at the captain that he could be trusted, a little.

"Harry. Captain Sparrow. My name is Harry." The man nodded once seemingly to himself and smiled at Harry.

"Well lad, why don't I accompany you to the edge of town?" Harry was sure then and there that this was a wanted man; after all why not offer to accompany him into town? But still he nodded and motioned Jack to lead the way.

**~XOXOX~**

Walking toward Port Royal allowed Jack a few minutes to think back on these past few weeks. Learning that Barbossa had found all but one piece of the cursed treasure and then going to Tia Dalma for help. Borrowing Anamaria's boat to find a suitable ship, she was going to be mad when next she saw him he just knew it.

And finally finding a handsome young man on the beach, although he might've been young he certainly didn't look like it. In fact he looked to be about eighteen and war worn aside from that he didn't dress like any person Jack had ever met. One thing was sure Jack wasn't going to let this one get away.

**~XOXOX~**

Indeed Harry didn't dress like anyone Jack had ever met. Harry was dressed in the new clothes he had purchased in when his uncle hadn't shown up to pick him up from Kings Cross. So he had done a little shopping before going back to Number Four and spending his days doing chores and homework. Dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a white wife beater Harry looked a little out of place.

The minute the town came in sight Harry decided to take a little action. After all he was in the past so his magic wasn't monitored and his wand had come back with him along with his trunk, he was still glad that he had listened to the note. So he stupefied Jack and headed into town under a notice me not charm after hiding the body. Since Jack was a wanted man his saving people thing wouldn't let him let Jack be captured.

After a few hours of wandering around Harry found that he really didn't want to wear the 'old fashions' as he thought they looked a lot like pansies. But he knew that he, for now had to live by that age old rule, when in Rome.

He walked back to the blacksmiths place he had seen earlier to get a few daggers and a short sword, happy that he had practiced in the room of requirement after those D.A. meetings. He had always been fascinated by the sharp pointed objects. The objects he knew could be used to kill as easily as using his wand and saying two words. But for some reason the daggers and sword felt different when he used them. And he knew that to kill with them was a bit more intimate then using a wand.

Either way as he stood in the doorway of the shop he noticed that there was a plethora of swords but no daggers or short swords. Merely the longer swords meant for officers and the like. He growled softly. That meant he would have to commission a set of daggers and a shorty to his liking.

He walked around the shop and took note of all the swords and their quality and decided that yes, the smith was either a master or had yet to be named as such. Each blade was different from the last and he was certain that the maker enjoyed his work.

**~XOXOX~**

Jack Sparrow was not having a good day. It had started out well enough. He had spotted a ship that was fast and would likely be easy to commandeer along with a handsome young man. But said young man had done something to him after he had led him to Port Royal. And the captain had been just a tad bit peeved afterwards.

It hadn't gotten any better from there. For after he had woken up, he had had a meaningless conversation with the two guards who had been posted in front of the ship he had decided he was going to commandeer.

Then some woman had to go and fall of the cliff to try to kill herself so he, being the kind man he was, saved her. A woman he was _certain _was going to cause him trouble in the future. The thanks he got for saving her proved his point, even if no one else knew he had a point. Still, after being shackled he made a daring escape, if he did say so himself.

That is how he finds himself at the smithy's place trying to get the shackles off. Only to hide as said smithy walks calmly into the place. How did he get himself into these situations? Now what to do?

**TBC**

A/N: I changed made changes!

~Grimm.


	3. Will Turner

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean._

_**-Chapter Three- **_

_**Will Turner**_

Harry was about to take off the notice me not charm when Jack entered the shop in shackles. Deciding that being quiet and just continue observing Harry backed off into a dark corner. Jack grabbed a hammer that was by the forge and began to hit the chain that connected the wrist locks. Harry wanted to help him but he decided to wait a bit to see why he was in chains to begin with.

It wasn't long before Jack got fed up with the hammer and went with option number two. He took a poker from the fire and then sent the donkey in motion. With a small clank the chain broke as the door to the shop opened.

A young man walked in dressed in brown trousers and jacket. He walked over to the donkey to calm it down from Jack's earlier poke. Then walked over the drunken man that lay in the corner, muttering about how he was right where he had been left. The man pealed off his jacket and undid the first two buttons of his shirt as he walked toward the forge and the shadowy corner Jack had hid himself in. He saw the hammer and this time Harry heard him clearly when he spoke next.

"Not wear I left you." Then he made to pick up Jack's hat when he noticed it. Only to be met with Jack's sword on the back of his hand. "You're the one they're hunting. The Pirate."

_'Well that would explain why Jack was in shackles.' _Harry thought as Jack maneuvered the other away from his hat.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack said and Harry found it difficult to hold in his amusement but managed.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." The young man replied and Harry knew that the man wasn't much older then he was maybe nineteen or twenty, after getting a better look at him. He also assumed that he was the smith around here and that he had been apprenticed to the drunkard in the corner.

"Well then," Jack started, "It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you'll excuse me." Jack started to walk away but the man turned and grabbed the nearest sword and pointed the sharp end at Jack. Who turned around redrawing his sword.

"You think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said as he got into a defensive stance.

"You threatened Miss Swan." The smith said with a look that promised pain. Jack ran his sword along the other as he replied.

They exchanged blows for a few minutes before Jack turned to leave once again. Only to have the smith's sword swish by his head and lodge in the door so that Jack couldn't leave.

"That is a wonderful trick. But once again you are between me and my way out and now you have no weapon." To which the man answers by grabbing the nearest sword which is the one in the fire. At the sight of the sword Jack's eyes widen and the donkey begins to walk.

As the fight commences Harry was just sorry he didn't know how to conjure food. This was the type of fight when one needs popcorn.

The two swordsmen exchanged words as they used every bit of the shop to fight. At one point it looked like Jack had won the fight only to fly into the rafters after the younger man. The fight ended with Jack holding the teen at gun point. With the authorities at his back and the smith at his front Jack was out maneuvered. With a crash the drunkard woke and brought his bottle to meet Jack's head.

After they took Jack away Harry made his presence known to the smith apprentice who had introduced himself as William Turner.

That had shocked Harry he hadn't thought he would meet his long lost relative for a few days yet. He got over it quick after he received a strange look from Will. And Will was happy that he was going to commission work. As they talked the old man left to get some more of whatever it was he drank.

The two talked about the weapons and then moved on to other things. Harry asked Will about his parents as the family books didn't old much information on it. He learned that Will's mother had been a seamstress and chambermaid, while his father had been a merchant sailor. Which Harry knew to be false as the books did mention that Will became a pirate as his father before him.

However it had grown late and Harry decided to get a room at the local inn to allow Will to work.

_**TBC**_

_**-Grimm.**_


	4. Fight for Port Royal

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean nor to Harry Potter. Thank you._

_**- Chapter Four- **_

_**Fight for Port Royal**_

Will was working on the fifth dagger when he sensed it. Something was coming. Something bad and it was going to cost Port Royal. He knew it, just as he knew that the man who had commissioned the daggers wasn't much older then he himself was.

It was like a sixth sense. His mother had had it and had told him about it. The Prince family she had said, was long thought to have been of a magical nature.

He honestly thought she was delusional but he was thankful that he had the small gift. It was what had saved him all those years ago when the pirates had attack the ship he had stowed away on to look for his father. It was a very valuable gift and he hoped that should he ever have children they receive it.

Still whatever was coming wouldn't back down without a fight this he knew. So he grabbed weapon after weapon until he knew he had reached his limit. He wouldn't back down either; the daggers were going to have to wait.

**~XOXOX~**

Harry had always been a perceptive kid. That had saved him on many occasions but at the moment he couldn't fathom why he was nervous as well as excited. Something was coming he knew it, just like he knew he would have to fight.

He decided that if it came to it he would use magic, just not so much as to stand out. Dressed in another pair of cargo pants, these being dark brown, and a light brown shirt that said 'I'll have you know the voices are not crazy' in dark red writing. He packed his things and went back to the smithies.

**~XOXOX~**

Jack Sparrow former captain of the Black Pearl was mad. He didn't show it of course but he was furious. He had just gotten those rotten shackles off and what happens? A kid, well a man younger then him challenges him to a sword fight and loses as far as Jack could tell. And then Captain Jack Sparrow was hit over the head with an empty bottle of whiskey.

This really wasn't his day. To make things worse the idiots in the next cell didn't know that the blasted dog was trained to not move unless given a command by his trainer. Now he won't get any sleep at this rate.

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move." Jack said. Hopefully they'd get the hint and shut the hell up.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of them snipped back. Jack smirked but inside he was raging. Gods above, he just wanted a little bit of quite. All this because he saved some woman who didn't know it was a bad idea to jump into the sea in a dress, he really was having a bad day.

**~XOXOX~**

The object of the captain's woes laid in bed reading. She too felt that something bad was going to happen to Port Royal and in the end she would be deeply involved. The candle next to her bed flickered ominously.

**~XOXOX~**

Out in the bay a ship approached the port its black sails torn and tattered. The hull was littered with holes of different sizes though none of then to large. As the ship sailed closer the very air around the port seemed to still. Then loud bangs could be heard.

"Canon fire," The commodore yelled as he brought himself and the governor down for cover. When he stood once more he turned toward his staff, "Return fire!" he shouted. After giving the order he turned back to the governor, "Governor, barricade your self in my office."

**~XOX~**

After hearing the sounds of the canons Will ran out to meet those who would cause his home harm. Fighting came easily as he swung his sword and threw his tomahawk. He saw Harry as he made his way through the pirates. Halfway in his run toward the other man he saw Elizabeth being taken toward the pirate ship.

As he was about to change course and run after her a pirate jumped in front of him. It was the one he was sure he had killed with his tomahawk earlier. Before he could engage the man he felt a bottle break against his head.

**~XOX~**

Harry never made it to the blacksmith shop before the sound of canon fire assaulted his ears. Quickly he went over every possible weapon he had and came to one conclusion. He was in deep shit if one person tried to kill him.

All he had in the form of a weapon was his wand. He couldn't use that if he wanted to not be killed after the fighting was over. So finding a small alley he disillusioned himself and ran as fast as he could he had to have a sword at the very least and he couldn't conjure anything well enough yet.

Instead of reaching the blacksmith shop like he had hoped he ran into a party of pirates headed toward the governor's manor. Thinking it likely they were going to do something horrible to the maids he knew worked there he followed, his saving people thing kicking in.

After a few short battles it became obvious to Harry that these pirates couldn't die. There was something stopping them from dying and he wanted to know what it was.

He followed two of them, a short plump pirate and a taller slimmer one with a false eye. Those two seemed to be searching for something. It was obvious that whatever it was the girl in front of him had it. Looking closely he noted the chain around her neck. She invoked the right of parley when the two pirates had opened the door.

After watching for a few moments Harry decided to stick to her for the moment.

**~XOX~**

As Jack heard the canons he sat up rather quickly. "I know those guns." He said as he stood on the stone bench inside his cell. "It's the Pearl." He gushed.

"The Black Pearl?" The prisoner who had snipped at Jack earlier asked. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." He said as he turned to Jack silently asking him to be wrong.

Jack merely scoffed, "No survivors? Then were to the stories come from I wonder."

The others merely looked to each other confused. Could the pirate be right?

**~XOX~**

Harry followed the group back to the bay but didn't board the boat that they all pilled into. He just placed a light tracking charm he found once in the library, on the governor's daughter. Oh he knew who she was. Will had talked about her earlier and she fit his description.

After placing the charm he left to find Will. Maybe he could keep the man out of trouble.

**~XOX~**

They were waiting for the fighting to slow when a cannon ball shot straight at them. The all dove as far from the wall as they could. The ball had hit the cell next to him.

"My sympathies friend you've no manner of luck at all." With that the prisoners leapt out of the giant hole in the wall while Jack whimpered silently. Today really wasn't his day.

_**TBC**_

~Grimm


	5. Break Out

**Chapter Five**

**Break Out**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean nor to Harry Potter. Thank you._

Harry found Will lying on the ground in the street. Walking over to the groaning man he smiled softly. Now he knew where his saving people thing came from. After all Will could've just shut himself up in the shop until it was all over. Instead he was outside fighting. True he was knocked out but just the fact that he had been fighting was enough for Harry to know that he had a saving people thing too.

"So Will, late night?" Harry asked smiled still in place.

"Yes. And I feel as though something large and very heavy has been sitting on my head." The smith replied as the wizard helped him to his feet. "Did you have any trouble last night Harry?"

"Who didn't?" He smiled wider when Will grimaced as he touched a sore spot. "But my trouble went away soon enough. I think it was scared of you Will." He chuckled at the glare he received for that comment.

Will looked around and his eyes took stock of all the dead and the wounded that would most likely end up that way. He was sure what he could do to help so he turned toward the shop. Harry just followed him.

**~XOX~**

Jack's day yesterday was bad but it had only gotten worse after a cannon ball had blasted its way through the wall allowing the others to escape and leaving on him behind. After said prisoners left he had tried to coax the dog into giving him the keys to the cells. He thought it might have worked save for one small detail. Two of his mutinous crew had decided at that precise moment to clumber down the stairs and there by scaring the dog into leaving.

It was odd looking at them after ten years. They hadn't truly changed much, and neither had their personalities improved.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg. Capitan Jack Sparrow."

"Lat time I saw you, you were all alone on some godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg said in response to the others words.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said wondering what effect his words would have on them, if any. And the reaction he got was less then pleasing but it gave him some valuable information that he found interesting. Very interesting.

**~XOX~**

As they reached the smithies Harry wondered if Will knew about Elizabeth's kidnapping. By the way he kept looking about Harry thought it was likely he did. Will wasted no time in getting a few more un-noticeable weapons to put on his person before heading out again.

"Wait. Where are you going Will?" Harry asked as he caught Will's arm and spun him so they stood face to face.

"I'm going to see what the governor is going to do about Elizabeth." And with a determined look he left Harry and headed out.

Harry knew that they governor and all the 'proper' authorities were doing all they could at the moment so he went to look for Jack. He hadn't heard about what had happened at the jail as of yet.

On the way he stopped and took a look around. Once more he felt that pang of his hero complex kicking in. So sitting in a dark alley he read. Not much later he started helping out the wounded and not too long after that he had a steady line of people silently asking him to help them.

It was late in the afternoon when the line had diminished enough for him to go looking for Will and Jack. Though he knew where Jack was at least where he had been at noon. Upon searching the fort for the holding cells he found them all empty. Seems Jack had made good on his escape. Now all Harry had to do was find Will.

That wasn't much harder as Will had a light tracker on him as well. Harry figured it wouldn't be good for him lose Will so soon after finding him. He followed the tracker all the way to the Dauntless. And after Will and Jack had asked the crew to leave he revealed himself.

"Hello boys." This of course probably wasn't one of his brighter ideas but he needed them to know that he was there. Will jumped at his voice and Jack swung his sword until it was resting under Harry's chin.

"Well now lad. Hadn't thought I'd be seeing you again. What brings you to the Dauntless? Eh?" Harry smiled at Will and answered the Capitan.

"Well I thought I'd just tag along seeing as there wasn't much to do in town." Jack laughed and put his sword down but Will was uncertain. Sure Harry was nice and seemed honest there was just something about him that had him on edge. After all how long had he been following them?

"As long as you're here you might as well come along. After all there isn't anything we can do about it now." Jack walked over to the helm and waited. He wasn't disappointed. Will hurried over to him.

"Here they come."

**~XOX~**

As they sailed out of the harbor Will thought back to the scene that led up to this point.

_He ran down the stairs and saw the pirate laying on the ground. Angry that Norrington hadn't at the very least asked or demanded the pirate to tell him what he knew about the ship. Wasted opportunity. _

_"You there, Sparrow."_

_"Aye?"_

_"You are familiar with that ship the_ Black Pearl_?" Will stepped a bit closer to the bars._

_"I've heard of it." Jack thought the kid did indeed look very familiar._

_"Where does it make berth?"_

"'_Where does it make berth?' Have you not heard the stories?" From the look on his face it was obvious he hadn't. "Capitan Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded_ Isla de Mureta_. It is an island that can not be found except by those who already know where it is." _

_The pirate knew something Will could feel it in his gut. And he was going to find out exactly what it was._

_"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place where is it?" He took another step forward._

_"Why ask me?" The pirate asked while looking at his nails._

_"Because you're a pirate."_

_"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" This served to make Will a little more unstable as he glared at the pirate._

_"Never. They took Miss Swan."_

_"Oh! So it is that you found a girl. Oh, I see. Well, if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." The pirate had a point._

_"I can get you out of here." He offered._

_"How's that? The keys run off." _

_"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." He said all of this while getting a near by bench and didn't see the pirate roll his eyes._

_"What's you name?" _

_"Will Turner."_

_"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" That sent Will's gift spinning. The pirate knew something about his family._

_"Yes."_

_"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I promise on pain of death to take you to the_ Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"_

So after shaking the pirate Capitan's hand the set off to commandeer a ship of the fleet. And said commandeering went well for his first time breaking the law.

**TBC**

**A/N:** _Tell me what you think. -Grimm._


	6. Along the Way

**Chapter Six**

**Along the Way **

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean or to Harry Potter. Thank you._

When the sun rose the following day Will decided he needed to know why Harry had followed them onto the Dauntless. Not only why but how. It hadn't been an easy feat for Jack and him so how had Harry gotten onto the ship not long after they had? William sought out the green eyed man first thing finding him in the crows nest.

"Hello William. I'm guessing that you want to talk about yesterday right?" Harry asked his voice tinged with amusement.

"Yes I do. How and why did you follow us onto the ship?" Will questioned while making sure that Captain Jack was busy.

"Alright I'll tell you on the condition that you never under any circumstances tell another soul about this." At Will's hesitant nod Harry proceeded to explain what he could without mentioning the future.

**~XOX~**

Jack knew that there was something going on between the two of his partners in crime. But he wasn't too worried as long as it had nothing to do with his position as Captain or the venture they were undergoing it was fine. And he hoped that it didn't come back to bite him in the rear.

**~XOX~**

Harry was positive that he would need to explain to his ancestor how he had ended up on the Dauntless; he just hadn't counted on it being the next morning.

Harry didn't know how much of what he would tell William his relative would believe but he knew that a lot of what was going to be said would sound unbelievable to the young blacksmith.

After he got William's oath to not reveal what he was about to say Harry let loose.

"First things first, do you believe in magic?" Harry was going to find out how Will felt about it first.

"I'm not sure I never thought about magic before. What kind of magic?"

Harry sighed at William's obvious thoughts on the subject. But non-the-less showed him a bit of transfiguration by turning his cup into a snake and back after seeing Will's eyes widen beyond their normal points.

"That kind of magic Will. Wand magic. And just to clarify there is no black or white magic, magic just is. And it is up to the caster whether the magic turns out to be good or bad. Are you okay with this?" Harry explained a little fearful of Will's reaction. But he needn't have been afraid of that.

Will recalled his grandmother doing things like Harry had shown him. His mother had played it off to him having a vivid imagination every time he brought the subject up. So after a while he just didn't think of it anymore. But this explained everything, his grandmother had been a witch and he could care less.

When she was alive his grandmother had been one of the few adults he truly respected and admired. She had been a fierce tasks mistress but a very loving mother and grandmother.

Coming out of his memories of his grandmother Will chanced a look at Harry and smiled. To which he received a small smile in return.

"I'm okay with it I just need a little time to completely accept that you're a witch, okay?" He asked and was puzzled when Harry seemed to choke on air.

"The term is wizard. I'm a wizard and females are referred to as witches. Alright?" Harry explained and Will just nodded at the slightly pink wit...wizard.

**0o0**

Harry decided to see how Jack was doing so he moved to talk to him when he noticed that the man in question was standing next to him. He hadn't even noticed the man was there! Harry shook off the thought that the man had done that on purpose and the thoughts of how exactly he _did it_ in the first place. Of course the likely hood of the thought of the pirate sneaking up on him being right was probably completely correct.

The man gave off an aura of being trustworthy, completely mad and in most instances unbelievably cunning. Of course the cunningness might have just been a figment of Harry's imagination it _had_ played tricks on his before, after all.

"So lad, why are you tagging along behind young mister Turner? It seems to me that you _didn't _want to be left behind. A bit odd if you ask me." Jack said smiling at the wizard he was questioning.

_'Hell the lad's a lot better looking then I gave him credit for earlier. Lucky for me.'_ The smile on Jack's face just got bigger with his thoughts and almost didn't hear Harry's answer. Almost.

"Well I couldn't let Will have all the fun and besides the guy still owes me a set of daggers. So I decided he needed looking after so I could make sure he came back in one piece. Does it bother you that I tagged along, Mr. Sparrow?" Harry asked shifting his position so he could see the other mans face clearly.

"No it doesn't bother me none." And that was that, Jack got up and left the young wizard to his thoughts about everything that had happened the past two days. Some thoughts straying to what was to come in this crazy little expedition that he had signed up for.

Harry sighed, _'This probably wasn't a good idea. But at least I can do magic without the Ministry on my case.' _

At the thought Harry laughed out loud. Here he was in the past on an adventure most teens would kill for and all he could think about was doing magic freely. Of course it was a good thing he'd just have to watch exactly where he performed his magic. He supposed it wouldn't be too hard.

**0o0**

They had been out at sea for five days when Tortuga came into view. That had the whelp's head turning to him and his mouth open to ask a most obvious question, which Jack would answer once they were on land.

Provided of course said whelp didn't piss him off, in which case the aforementioned obvious question shall indeed not be answered. Then again the question would, most likely, be answered by the time they left the island unto which they would be staying for three days.

_**TBC **_

**Changes!**

**~Grimm.**


	7. Tortuga

**Chapter Seven **

**Tortuga**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean or to Harry Potter. Thank you._

Tortuga was one step above a pig's sty and even then it was close. Harry looked around to find where Jack and Will might have gone. They had anchored the ship a little off shore and had left him sleeping in the crows nest. Of course Harry had followed them as soon as he realized that they had left him.

He wasn't in the least impressed by the island and even less by the people who tried to sell him shady objects in even shadier alley ways. It wasn't until midnight that Harry remembered the tracking charm he'd placed on Will and then remembering the point me spell as well, he silently cursed his own stupidity as he walked.

The pub that was his final destination was worse then anything that he'd ever seen, sighing he walked into the dingy place and the first thought that Harry had was that the chaos of the place was very organized. All of the fights didn't last long there just happened to be a lot reasons for everyone to pick fights not that anyone here seemed to mind them.

In point of fact it seemed the instigators were praised for starting little brawls.

Harry shook his head as he spotted his ancestor leaning against a wooden post and looking slightly green as a rather large woman smirked suggestively at him. If it had been anyone else Harry would have laughed out loud at the interesting greenish hue that Will's cheeks had acquired. As it was Harry grinned and began to walk toward Will to save him from the drunken woman.

"Hello Will, fancy seeing you here." Harry said as he slid up close to Will and the obviously in lust woman. Will shot Harry a weird look before another man came and pulled the woman off him as well as give Will and Harry a very weak glare.

_'Really that guy has nothing on Snape, of course Snape had the best glare of doom I've ever been on the receiving end of. Not even Ol' Tommy boy could give one as good.'_

Coming out of his thoughts Harry turned to Will to ask where Jack was when the '_**Thunk**_' of a mug being set on the table behind them caught his attention. Turning around Harry spotted Jack sitting with another rather old pirate. Will noticed his eyes wonder and explained.

"One of Jack's friends, he's going to find a crew. Hopefully we will be able to leave by morning." Harry looked at Will's suddenly worried expression and decided that it had to do with the woman that he'd seen being taken aboard that black ship.

**0o0**

Leaving Jack to his drinking knowing full well that he could take care of himself, Harry decided to get a more in-depth look around the pirate city. With William trailing behind him Harry ventured in the opposite direction of the Interceptor. He'd seen what was that way in any case and now that he knew where Jack and Will had been it was his curiosity that had gotten the better of him. So when he spotted a book in the window of a rather shady place he stopped and starred.

"Harry? What are you looking at?" The curiosity evident in Will's voice brought Harry out his thoughts about the book and it's implications. It was a little obvious that it was a magical store so Harry just shrugged and wondered off again with every intention of coming back before dawn.

**~XOX~**

Jack didn't know whether or not young Turner knew that Harry had left again after the two had arrived on the ship late the night before but Jack was determined to find out if he did.

It had surprised him that Harry had willing left the ship while both he and Will remained on said ship. Jack had noticed him return to the ship early this morning and had wondered why he had gone strait to the crows nest and stayed there for hours rather then return to his hammock. One more mystery surrounding him Jack supposed. It also concerned him at how interested Harry was in Will, after all why go after that whelp?

They were to meet the crew Gibbs had found for him later so Jack just fixed the things that he could and continued his thinking about Harry and everything that had led to the situation that he was in.

Jack was looking at the ocean, admiring it really when he noticed Will come out from bellow deck. _'Time to find out what the whelp knows.'_

**~XOX~**

While Jack was trying to learn about Harry's past, Harry himself was reading the books he'd bought from that rather shady bookstore.

As it turned out the books sold there were guides to every magical was known to the magical community. Some of the books weren't detailed and some were but Harry had bought a couple for every subject he felt he would help in this venture.

After all he was on a commandeered ship, in the Caribbean, with a pirate captain and they were after another pirate who had kidnapped the love of prates son. He would definitely need all the help he could get.

Making sure neither Jack nor Will could see him he cast a few relatively simple privacy charms around the crows nest and began to read.

The first things he read up on was whether or not he could actually do magic without breaking any laws and then after reading them decided to just forget everything he had just learned as none of it remotely applied to him. He wasn't a native to this time after all and he was relatively sure that if the charms _had_ survived the trip into the past then who ever monitored them would've found him already.

As it was he felt he needed to be completely sure to that end he decided to find the diagnostic charm that would prove or disprove the theory.

Two books later and he did find what he was looking for, as he watched the pinkish glow settle around his wand and fade out he was ecstatic. The charms were _gone._

Settling more comfortably in the crows nest, Harry read more and more about curses, hexes and jinx' and marveled at how they changed over time.

He practiced the wand movements for every spell, curse, hex and jinx in one book until they became second nature. When the sun rose and he was satisfied with his ability he lowered the privacy charms to get some sleep.

'_Not that it would be much sleep but I can't stay awake much longer. Any sleep is better then no sleep.'_

**0o0**

Something or someone was shaking him awake not too long after he closed his eyes. There right in front of him was an elderly man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"So? You are?" Harry said in a relatively even voice and was surprised by not the mans response but the parrots.

"Cottony, Cotton." The man shook his head at the parrot and smiled a little.

"Cotton, then?" Harry asked and got an affirmative response. Hearing the noise coming from bellow Harry left his perch and wandered around the ship in search of the Captain and his ancestor, Will. Will was in one of the small storage rooms while Jack was talking with Gibbs and a woman who in Harry's opinion looked ready to kill at the drop of a hat.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_More Changes_

~Grimm.


End file.
